


Toying Around

by LiesandJintrigue



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Play, Established Relationship, Kenvi - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, raken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/pseuds/LiesandJintrigue
Summary: Jaehwan buys a little something for Wonshik to play with.





	Toying Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowlike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlike/gifts).



> Yeah this is just some smut I wrote at 2am last night. Unbeta'd sorry. Thanks to [Snowlike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlike) For always giving me that good Kenvi content

Wonshik trusted Jaehwan- probably more than he should considering some of the crazy situations Jaehwan got into- but he trusted him all the same. So when Jaehwan had showed him the adult website he’d been perusing on his phone, Wonshik hadn’t felt apprehensive. It wasn’t until Jaehwan showed him the receipt for the myriad of toys and devices he’d purchased that Wonshik began to wonder. Jaehwan had always been the more adventurous of the two of them and while Wonshik didn’t consider himself vanilla by a long shot, he had to take a moment when he saw some of the items.

“You want to use it on me?” Wonshik had peered at Jaehwan over the phone shoved in his face. On the screen was an admittedly intimidating looking toy, girthy and ringed with nubs and a remote that had entirely too many buttons. Wonshik scanned the toy description that boasted twenty different modes guaranteed to give you the best orgasm of your life. It was a bold claim and Wonshik was doubtful but as he scrolled through the customer reviews, he thought it might be true. He glanced back up at Jaehwan who gave him a knowing smile, his tongue caught between his teeth.

"And it comes in purple." 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

It had taken a little over a week for the toy to arrive as Jaehwan had paid an obnoxious amount for express shipping. When it arrived it was in an ordinary box with only the necessary addresses slapped on the side. The site had promised discreet shipping and it had been so. When Jaehwan had walked in with the package, Wonshik hadn't even looked at it twice. It wasn't until Jaehwan shook the box and gave him a salacious grin that Wonshik thought to take a closer look.

In the box the toy had been carefully wrapped for safe transport. Once they had freed it from its packaging, Jaehwan held it up for closer inspection.

"I can't wait to fuck you with this thing."

Wonshik felt his cheeks grow hot. Jaehwan's eagerness to have him spread out on the mattress of their bed combined with the excitement of the toy had Wonshik's heart racing. Jaehwan looked at him with a longing, all his dirty thoughts evident on his face. A quiet whine slipped from Wonshik’s lips as Jaehwan crooked his fingers at him to come closer.

It wasn’t long before Jaehwan was three fingers deep in Wonshik, steadily teasing him as he worked him open. Wonshik lay face down, his face pressed into a pillow as he rolled his hips against Jaehwan’s fingers. Unfortunately his boyfriend loved to tease and so he stayed away from the spot where Wonshik really wanted him. His cock was leaking precum onto the sheets and he wanted to rut against the messy bed for some sort of friction. The pillow felt damp with a mixture of tears and saliva where he had tried to muffle the sounds he was making.

“I think you’re ready.” Jaehwan murmured. He removed his fingers and rubbed Wonshik’s back gently when he whined at the lack of stimulation. Wonshik didn’t have time to lament the loss as he felt the mattress shift next to him. Jaehwan ran the toy along the bare skin on the back of Wonshik’s calf. Wonshik shivered as it trailed along his leg and nudged against his ass cheek. Jaehwan leaned forward and bit Wonshik’s ass, making him yelp.

“Spread yourself for me.”

Wonshik swallowed hard and did as he was told, reaching behind him to hold himself open for Jaehwan. There was a click of the lube bottle and then the cold liquid was sliding down his crack. The bulbous head of the toy smeared through the slick, rubbing it over Wonshik’s skin. He was breathing hard as it prodded at his sensitive rim and Wonshik canted his hips up. Behind him, Jaehwan chuckled at his impatience and slapped the toy against his cheek leaving a wet patch.

“I’m getting to it.”

The toy breached him slowly, sliding into his hole at a steady pace. Wonshik let out a low moan as he was stretched, the feeling of fullness being so satisfying. Jaehwan thrust the toy in and out at a glacial pace but Wonshik was already feeling like he might cum at any second. The nubs along the toy’s surface lit up all his nerves and he felt sensitive. 

“Now let’s see what these settings can do,” Jaehwan whispered, suddenly close to Wonshik’s ear. He sucked Wonshik’s earlobe between his lips as he pressed the button on the remote. The toy vibrated to life, sending shockwave deep inside Wonshik and he bucked against the toy. Jaehwan hummed as if he were taking note on Wonshik’s reactions. He pressed another button and the vibrating turned into more of a pulsing sensation. It was different but not entirely bad. A third button alternated the vibration and pulsing but the vibrating was more intense. Wonshik arched his back to get more of the toy inside him as he cried out. It felt so good he momentarily let go of his cheeks to clutch at the blanket instead. Jaehwan tsked and all the toy’s movements stopped suddenly.

“We need to work together on this, Shikkie. I need you to be good and keep your beautiful ass open for me ok?”

Wonshik did as he was told and resumed his previous position. Jaehwan pet his hair in appreciation and then flipped the toy back on. After shuffling through three more settings, Wonshik was almost crying. He was painfully hard and he needed to cum and soon. 

“Jae, baby, please,” Wonshik begged through gritted teeth. Jaehwan looked at the tense muscles shaking under Wonshik’s skin, the veins standing out in his arms at the strain. If the younger man was begging, it was time.

“Anything for you, Shikkie.”

Jaehwan thrust the toy right up against Wonshik’s prostate and hit a button to up the vibration. Wonshik’s vision blurred and he came hard, making a mess of the sheets. He slumped down, not caring about the mess as he tried to catch his breath. Jaehwan removed the toy, setting it aside to be cleaned later. He waited for Wonshik to come back to his senses and stroked his sweaty neck and shoulders. Jaehwan hummed softly to himself.

Eventually Wonshik came back down from the clouds and gingerly rolled over onto his side. Jaehwan was smiling happily at him, a smile he loved to see.

“I love you,” Wonshik said finally, returning Jaehwan’s smile. Jaehwan leaned over to plant a kiss. He pulled back with a shriek and Wonshik looked bewildered. Holding his hand up, Jaehwan made a disgusted look.

“I touched your mess.” 

Wonshik laughed and Jaehwan wiped his hand on Wonshik’s chest in retaliation, making him laugh harder. Jaehwan pouted at his boyfriend.

“C’mon, I’ll make it up to you in the shower.” Wonshik promised, rolling off the bed.

“Yeah, you will. And you’re going to change the sheets too!”

“Deal.”


End file.
